In architectural, engineering, and construction (AEC) environments, computer aided design (CAD) application programs are widely used to design building control subsystems. These subsystems include mechanical, electrical, and plumbing subsystems such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and access control, asset management, facility management, locomotion, and energy co-generation subsystems. These CAD programs generate building control subsystem design drawings. Additionally, building control subsystem graphics that correspond to such building control subsystem drawings are widely used by a Building Management System (BMS) for state browsing, device setting, and/or fault diagnosis. These building control subsystem graphics are manually drawn by a graphic designer. To create a building control subsystem graphic, the designer must first read and understand the building control subsystem design drawing, and then manually drag and drop the predefined images to form the building control subsystem graphic—that is, a three dimensional perspective display. It is a challenge to precisely size two dimensional image objects into a three dimensional frame, and it is difficult to define an animation to simulate the state of the building control subsystem. Also, the independence between the building control subsystem design drawing and building control subsystem graphic can result in a building control subsystem graphic that is not an accurate extrapolation from the building control subsystem design drawing in the context of the actual building's structure. The content of the changes to the two dimensional drawing are often not fully represented in the three dimensional graphic because of the manual effort involved.